UnLively
by AllAboutStuffTv
Summary: Set after the Raid on the Graveyard. An Pro-Life Activist "Knight", Wanda Hanson is in a all out debate against all the Pro-Choice competitors that come her way but when the Pro-Choice hires Parts Pirates to kidnap her, her unlikely rescuers, survivors of the Graveyard Raid Lev and Conner must get her back on the stand to give her debate to make the age limit of unwinding decrease.
1. Part 1: Freedom Debate

**UnLively**

** AllAboutStuffTv**

**PART 1:**

**FREEDOM DEBATE**

_"Those who deny freedom to others deserve it not for themselves." _

_-Abraham Lincoln_


	2. 1: Wanda

**1**

**~WANDA~**

**Washington D.C, **

**Post-Raid on 'The Graveyard'**

**Debate #121 for Pro-Life and Abolishment to the Bill of Life**

** A**nother debate against the Bill of Life law. It just keeps getting harder and more frustrating each time, but atleast each time Wanda Hanson, the Unwind's Activist "Knight" -a term used amongst Unwinds that means 'Non-Unwind' opposers that go democratically to oppose the law of unwinding- has been working on the campaign to reduce the age limit of Unwinding to atleast 16 years. If it wasn't for the help of Wanda, the age for Unwinding would still be 18, and since then when she discovered that she _**can **_do something that might have the entire nation unwind-free of the Bill of Life.

Wanda's been working on the campaign ever since she got her first lesson in debating, and has since been working on creating a huge group of supporters for her Pro-Life debates to terminate the very existence of the Bill of Life. Which, from these events has gained her the nickname from AWOL Unwinds as "The Unwind's Knight," for her morales, "People should never choose the death of others, or support it."

Her mother never approved in fact her mother was Pro-Choice, or Pro-What-Ever-The-Hell-Can-Make-The-Most-Money, so Wanda only has to rely on donations made by supporters to get her by through the whole campaign alone.

"Ms. Wanda, can you give a statement!" Shouted one of the many reporters from several newspapers and magazines, after Wanda exits the stage from her latest campaign speech.

"Just write down," Wanda began as she stops at the entrance of her car door, "Unwinding needs to end before all of the AWOLs try another stunt like the events at Happy Jack Harvest Camp, to get the messgae out saying to end unwinding. Now, if any AWOLs hear or read this remember, do anything stupid like that again and unwinding will never end, things will just get worse like all of those AWOLs after the raid on their safe-haven by Juvey Cops! Let me be your message, I succeeded at lowering the age limit and soon I will end unwinding entirely."

Wanda quickly got into her car before she got pandered with more questions from reporters. Her drive to her apartment is probably going to be packed as usual with more reporters AND the strongly protesting Pro-Choice society whose always trying to breaking her windows and spray paint her door with unintelligent arguments and curses at her appearence, personality, and the Pro-Life supporters themselves.

As Wanda is stopped by 5 o'clock traffic at a red light, she is being called by her mother, which is strange since she only calls Wanda every two months or so, and it's been two weeks since they last talked to eachother.

"Mom?" Wanda said, curiously, "Hello?"

"I saw your little speech a while ago from that Live satalite TV channel of yours," Her mother's voice came smoothly, like always when she was about to tell Wanda to act her age and give up on the whole vanquishing the Bill of Life law, "Looks like your making a name for yourself among the unwinds."

"Yeah, I've been having the name for a while now," Wanda said, in a more of a taunting tone than a smart ass one.

"The whole, 'Unwind Knight' thing," She began, "sounds a little to cliche for my taste, with a little added sauce of bland."

"As long as it makes them feel safe that I AM going to save them all from being Unwound then I don't mind what they call me," Wanda replied with an aggitated tone.

"Well, good luck with that," She mocked, "I have to go, unlike you I have actual work I need to get to. Bye Wanda, you could be loved."

"And you'll never be," She hung up before she heard Wanda, though

Wanda knew one of the reasons that she was against the Bill of Life, was because she has her morales of people having the power to kill others, but she always knew in the back of her selfish side of her mind was only to spite her mother. In the campaigns and all the debates she always imagines her oppent as her mother. All the remarks, all the retorts, Wanda always had the last word because she hated when she was little and her mother always won the fights and ending up everytime calling her a degrading name that could just send any child over the edge.

Wanda ever since her mother had to leave to go away with her work for almost a year, Wanda vowed that she will win the debates and all the arguements with her opponents, while even now her mother still wins whenever she calls to 'check-up' on her.

After a long day, and a long wait from traffic along with the red light, all Wanda wanted to do was just go home, avoid the crowd the best way she could and relax and just sleep the rest of the day away.

But it is unbeknownst to her that she won't be relaxing or sleeping when she gets home.


End file.
